There Is Nothing Like A Friend
by Suzaku24
Summary: Oh this is about a girl who got transported out of her world without knowing it, she later finds out that all the people she meets later on are people from animes she has seen and now she has to leave or does she? Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic  
  
Prologue:  
  
As I walk in the cold night I wonder if this is my destiny to walk around in the dark and wander around for food.  
  
I look into a window and see a family laughing and smiling to each other. I think back to my past but when I do it just pains me and I become ill. All I can do is go into an ally and crawl into a corner and try to roll into a tight ball and cry. The only thing I can remember before the pain consumes me is a pair of violet and dark blue eyes staring at me with worry. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing figure. Sorry I didn't put the Gundom Wing Part in I just wasn't thinking at the time.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I tried to open my eyes and see what all the commotion was. But I just couldn't my eye lids felt so heavy, like I wouldn't or couldn't open them for days. I was hoping that I would have died in that ally, but it seems that I'll be living a little longer. All I could feel was the pain that was all over me. It felt like flames were licking at my bones and someone had stabbed me a hundred times and over. Well knowing that I feel like this, I defiantly know that I'm still alive at some point.  
I was started to get agitated with all the voices that were surrounding me. All I wanted to do now was dig a hole in the ground and just die in it. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen any time soon.  
  
I cracked my eyes open as small as I could, so that it wouldn't attract any attention. I opened my eyes and saw some odd looking boys, I think one had some messed up looking hair do, it seems like it goes beyond the physics' of gravity. But who knows maybe he puts on a lot of hair products. Well enough of that guy on to the next one. He seems to look like the most worrisome of the lot. Seeing that he seems to fidget a lot is all I can say for now. Maybe I could befriend him later, oh well who cares for now.  
  
"Injustice Maxwell," yelled one of the boys in the room.  
  
"Aw Wufy-chan you have to get it for me PLEASE!!!!!," whined another boy.  
  
These people are going to give me a headache and if they do I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when I get up. That is if I can anytime soon. The moment I can get up I am going to whoop their butts. Now with all the noise their making I'm starting to get a headache. Oh crap this one is really getting to me. Oh the pain with the other pains I already have, this is not going to be pretty.  
  
I started to move my fingers, but it seems that I couldn't move that either, my body now feels like it's all numbed out on me, like I have no control over it. I started to feel around a little and felt something soft under me. I wonder what is under me. Oh well like I really care. For now I guess I won't bother with it. I need to get out of here soon or else. "Shh I think she's waking up now you guys....."  
  
Authors note: Sorry I couldn't finish this one I had a lot of homework to do right now to do so.... The next chapter should be up next week.  
  
Also thank you for your reviews Natzlin and Computer geek michelle 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing figure. Sorry I didn't put the Gundom Wing Part in I just wasn't thinking at the time.  
  
From last time:  
  
"Shh I think she's waking up now you guys....."  
  
******************************* Now on with the story  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Quatre hushed Duo and Wufei up as quickly as he could. It seems that the girl that Duo found earlier with Heero was awakening.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
They were on their way to their new safe house with Duo laughing his ass off at the joke he just made up and was telling it to Quatre at the time. When they turned the corner in the red district area it seems that things could get worse. They were walking in the most disgustingness and sleaziest areas. It had hookers leaning on the lamp poles and some just laying on the ground and those seemed to be lifeless. The ground was covered in mud and vomit it seemed there was something else mixed in there to but I don't think any of us really wanted or cared what else was in it. In the air you can smell smoke, fesses, and alcohol.  
  
'I'm so going to kill J for this,' thought Duo.  
  
All of them were walking down the street when a bright light appeared out of no where. They all tensed up and went slowly to where the light dimmed. When they all reached the spot with a minor set back here and there (meaning Duo slipping in a puddle of crap and dirt.) Anyways when they reached the spot, what they saw was something remarkable. It was a girl with these white angel wings that seemed to fold up in to her back. When the wings disappeared the girl fell down into the grim on the floor. She looked like she was from a really upsetting place. By the way she was dressed, the ripped up jeans that were all cut up into ribbons, the torn shirt that looked like she seemed to be in a lot of fights beforehand, and all the dirt and grim on her. It looked like that she hasn't bathed in awhile but the odd part was she smelled of fresh breezes.  
  
After what seemed to be eternity Duo and Heero walked slowly up to her, it seemed that she was awake, by the look on her face. Then it disappeared when she shut the crack showing on her eyelids. We went over to her and gently cared her to the safe house with us. The safe house was hidden in one of the most unlikely of places it was underneath a strip club. Who knew we would end up coming to a place like this, but what the heck it's only temporary. Well at least the part that we were staying in wasn't connected to the joint upstairs from us. The safe house was at least furnished a little comfort than what we always get.  
  
Duo and Heero placed the strange girl lightly on to the couch. Trowa seemed to disappear awhile back when we entered the safe house, but oh well he'll show up later if he felt like it. Now Wufei he just seemed to be looking around the safe house for now it seems.  
  
"Heero do you think you can get some supplies for the girl?" asked Duo gently.  
  
"Hm," answered Heero.  
  
Heero started to walk into another room that seemed to be the bathroom but concealed in away. While Heero was getting the supplies Quatre walked in with what looked like a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He draped them on the back of a chair near Duo. After he draped them down he went into the kitchen area which was on the other side of the room. The whole safe house was built to look like a large dome like shape it was all circular there seemed to be no sharp corners in the room, but there could be who knows.  
  
After Quatre came back from the kitchen area he seemed to be carrying a bowl of water from the sink. He put it slowly down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Duo took one of the rags, that was hanging on the side of the bowl and dipped it into the water and twist some of the extra water out of it. When he seemed satisfied with how much water he got out, he lightly dabbed it on the face of the girl. With a little help from Quatre, both Quatre and him self cleaned her up a little. When Heero returned with what seemed to be a first aid kit and extra blankets. He set them down next to the half empty bowl on the coffee table. Then he started to walk away, when he reached the other side of the room, he put his hand on the side of the wall and the wall opened up to reveal a bedroom hidden away. Heero started to walk into the bedroom when he just suddenly turned around and looked at Duo and Quatre.  
  
"When she awakens, we need to figure out what to do with her when she starts asking questions about where she is and we need to question her about why she had wings and what was all the light about coming from her," told Heero.  
  
As so as the wall closed up behind Heero's retreating back, Duo got up and started to rummage the first aid kit for some antiseptics and a roll of gauzes for some of the girl's nasty wounds he just spotted while cleaning her up earlier. He took the antiseptic and sprayed it on the girl's wound on her upper arm, when he was satisfied with the amount of antiseptic, he started to put a piece of the gauze on and rapped it up in the bandages. The look on her face showed pain while he was rapping the bandage on her.  
  
'Ouch that's this is so going to sting a lot even if you were one of us you are defiantly going to show a pained look even in your sleep,' thought Duo.  
  
"I hope she heals soon, don't you think so to Duo?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter to the others I suspect, but to me yeah!" Duo whispered quietly.  
  
Later on that day Wufei came walking in and the expression on his face would kill any joyful moment. He went up to Duo and was starting to say........  
  
When all of a sudden something pounced on his back and Wufei was about to start screaming when Quatre quickly put his hand over Wufei's mouth. All you could hear was some muffled cursing and mild breathing. What pounced on Wufei's back was a tiny creature that looked like a baby kitten. It jumped off of Wufei's back and crawled over to Duo. When Duo looked down at it he started to pick it up, when out of no where the little kitten started to claw at him. He was close to throwing it away from him but he just couldn't.  
  
After setting it down on the floor, it ran under the couch and stayed there. Seeing where it ran to Duo got an idea.  
  
"Wufei could you see if the kitten would like to come out of its' hiding spot?" pleaded Duo.  
  
"Injustice Maxwell!!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"Aww Wufy-chan you have to get it for me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined Duo.  
  
************END OF FLASHBACK************* As soon as the two were quieted down, Quatre went over to the girl slowly to check on her. It does seem that she has finally woken up. All three of them went up to her to see if she truly was awake. Well before any of them spoke a word the girl punched Wufei in the face for getting in her personal space when she wakes up. Right after that incident Wufei was fuming he stomped right up to her face and was about to yell at her when Duo pulled him back by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Sorry about that," mumbled the girl under her breath.  
  
The look of shock was edged on Wufei's face from hearing her apology after what she just did.  
  
'Well that's something I shocked another person just by apologizing to them who knew I could do that?' thought Tamashii.  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's for now I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews all of you sent me MC-88 and Deanna/Angel.  
  
P.S. Tamashii - which means "soul" or "spirit" in a more mystical sense.  
  
Okay well the next chapter should come in next week or so depending if I'm not really that lazy next week.  
  
Well talk to you all later SEE YA!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry to say this I will not be able to put up the next chapter to There Is Nothing Like A Friend. The next chapter will be rescheduled for next week. I can't but it up this weekend because I have a science project to do and my science partner is coming over on the day that I usually post a new chapter up. Also I will not put the next chapter unless I get more than 14 reviews by next week.  
  
Well talk to you all later, for all of you who have posted a review up you have showed me that I can so use my brain again in writing stories up again. But I still need to get more than 14 reviews by next Saturday.  
  
See YA!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 3

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing figure. Sorry I didn't put the Gundom Wing Part in I just wasn't thinking at the time. I also own the character Tamashii.  
  
From last time:  
  
'Well that's something I shocked another person just by apologizing to them who knew I could do that?' thought Tamashii.  
  
******************************* Now on with the story  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Tamashii looked at the guys that were in the room. 'Who the heck, are these guys and why the heck are they just gawking at me like I just grew a second head or something?' she thought.  
  
The first one to snap out of it was Duo he started to say something when out of no where Wufei pushed him out of the way. When Wufei did that the girl looked like she was about to laugh her butt off for some reason, but it was hard to tell with all the bruises on her face.  
  
'Well it seemed like she had some humor in her at least,' thought Duo.  
  
Tamashii was just about to tell them off when Heero walked into the room. He went over to where everybody was at and looked down at the girl that was resting earlier.  
'Well at least she's awake now, and now we can get some answers from her,' thought Heero.  
  
'Man this guy looks like he would shot me down the moment I get up from this couch and probably look like he didn't even notice at all.' thought Tamashii.  
  
The look on Tamashii's face was priceless when she saw Heero look at her for the first time after she woke up. Duo looked at Tamashii and than back at Heero. When he saw the look on both their faces he started to laugh really loud and had to put his hands over his mouth so not to attract any of their attentions. As soon as he started to laugh, Trowa just walk in. Qutare looked over at him and saw all the dust and grease all over him.  
  
'I wonder where Trowa has been, for him to be covered in dust and grease,' thought Qutare.  
  
Trowa looked at them and wondered, 'why Duo was cracking up like a lunatic and why Heero looked like he would kill the person he was staring at just now??'  
  
Well after that observation Trowa just didn't care anymore. Quatre walked over to Trowa and put his hand on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Why are you covered in dust and grease?" asked Quatre in a small whisper.  
  
"I'm covered in dust cause when I walked into the hanger all this dust just ended up on me and why I'm covered in grease is because after all the dust fell on me a tub of grease toppled all over me," Trowa said in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"Well after this (pointing to Heero and Tamashii) I'll go and get some towels for you later so you can go and get cleaned up okay," spoke Quatre.  
  
"Alright," answered Trowa.  
  
"But right now as you can see it's going to be very interesting to see what is going to happen to the girl and how she is going to react to Heero," whispered Quatre while trying to cover over his laughing at the same time.  
  
Back to the others  
  
'What the freak does this guy want with me I hope he doesn't try to kill me for now but hold on that might be a good idea after all, but why does these guys look so familiar to me?' thought Tamashii.  
  
The look of recognition past swiftly over Tamashii's face but it wasn't missed by Wufei, Duo, and Heero who were the closest to her at the time. They were all wondering why the look was just on her face. It was cause none of them knew her and they have never seen her before the incident that just happened not to long ago. That was defiantly going to be questioned about later on in the day. Tamashii look around the place and saw that the room had bare pale cream colored walls and she saw a little kitchen area at one end of the room. But she couldn't tell where the room started because the room was like a circular dome. The floors were all wood that much she can tell, with a Persian pull rug under the black couch she was laying on. The couch had this soft cotton blanket which she found out was the soft thing she has been laying on earlier. In front of the couch was a flat plasma television which had a DVD player, game cube, ps2, ps1, vhs player, and a mp3 player to. There seemed to be a surround sound system as well.  
  
When she looked over to one side she can see a staircase that wounded up to the upper stories (a.k.a. the strip club above them). The only other thing she could see in the room was a sitting area a few feet away from the kitchen area. Now the kitchen was like a small space it looked like it could fit at least 4 people in it at the same time. The kitchen had the basic things in it like a fridge, a stove, some cabinets, and a sink. The fridge was huge it seemed to be built into the wall and it seemed big enough that you could walk into it. Also the cabinets looked like it could use a good clean up. Now the cabinets were made of steel but was covered over with plaster, and then painted over with a dark mahogany and ivory for the tops of the lower cabinets. The walls behind the cabinets looked like sliding walls, but who knows I really don't. Now the stove was like any other stove. It was stainless steal with an oven and timer and stuff. Above it was some hanging pots and pans. The floor in the kitchen looked like marble but I'll check that out later. That is if I can. The floor was a light blue with hints of white and green, for the floor in the kitchen.  
  
When I really looked around I saw there wasn't any doors to any other rooms and I was wondering were the heck are the doors in this place. Please don't tell me that they have to sleep out here if they do I don't see any place they can rest but the floor. Unless they were going to kick me off the couch and take that. The look on Tamashii's face looked like she was going to beat them down for some unknown reason. Duo looked at her and wondered what, was the matter?  
  
'How the heck am I suppose to get out of here, I don't want to go up there I get this really morbid feeling when ever I think of going out that way, like something really horrible is up there that could harm my fragile mind. But than again what more can harm my mind since all I've been going through for some time are all traumas and deaths in my family for a long time,' thought Tamashii.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked Heero in a non-to-friendly way.  
  
Tamashii looked at Heero and gave him the birdie. After she did that, Heero got out his gun in a heartbeat. He pointed it to her and asked the same question again.  
  
"Where do you come from!!!!??" Heero said in a very angry voice.  
  
"Well I'll tell you if you'd fricken move that god for saken gun out of my face and just calm down for once," Tamashii said in a very I-don't- really-care-if-you-shoot-me-or-not kind of voice.  
  
The looks on all the guys were priceless to see. You can see their mouths wide open and with confusion and some fear creeping into their eyes. Duo looked like he could just die and roll in his grave. Quatre looked like he could just have a heart-attack at any moment if he could. Wufei was just standing there with a slacked jaw and looked like he just wanted to get out of there. Also Trowa seemed like nothing happened at all but if you look close enough to his hands you can see them clenching into a tight fist. Finally Heero was just in pure shock just like the others but in a little different way. He seemed to be trying to suppress it all but Tamashii could see it in his eyes.  
  
'Dang and I thought that just punching that dude over there was shocking to them but I guess this is a major one to them. Oh jeez if I can just shock them for just saying that I think they might have a heart-attack if I said any more to them with my sayings alone!!' thought Tamashii.  
  
"Well isn't this peachy all of you people are just staring at me for what? FOR JUST SATING WHAT WAS SO OBVIOUS TO ALL OF US FROM THIS GUY RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND WHO HAS A GUN POINTING AT ME!!!!!!!!! Yelled Tamashii. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Author's Note: I would have made this longer but I didn't get enough reviews last week!!!!!!!!!! So now I have decided that by next week if I don't get at least 14 or more reviews I will discontinue this fic if I have to, because right now I'm in a very bad mood.  
  
To the reviewers I'm sorry if I do discontinue this fic if I'm provoked so fear not I might get a another chap in if I get the 14 reviews by the end of the week.  
  
Reviewers: BlackLand Fire Dragon, MC-88, Deanna/Angel 


	6. Extra: Tamashii

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing figure. Sorry I didn't put the Gundom Wing Part in I just wasn't thinking at the time. I also own the character Tamashii.  
  
This poem in here is just something that can help understand Tamashii a little.  
  
Extra: Tamashii's poem  
  
As I walk  
Through the rain  
I see the people  
Of my life  
The ones that will  
Prosper  
And the others  
That won't.  
I can tell  
Their futures  
And see their  
Past  
I can see  
Their present  
And their  
Death,  
I can feel  
Their emotions  
What they think  
I can smell their  
Fear  
And taste  
Their life  
Begin and End.  
  
Author's Note: This is a poem I made up for you to understand Tamashii a little bit. This poem was based on her life in the real world, not the life in the anime world. All I can say is I hope this can help you all to understand her some more.  
  
Hints: I shouldn't be saying this but Tamashii is older than what she looks like to the guys in the story. In the real world she's around 86 years old but the guys will find that out later on in the story. 


	7. Extra: Just Bored

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing figure. Sorry I didn't put the Gundom Wing Part in I just wasn't thinking at the time. I also own the character Tamashii.  
  
Well at the moment I've got writer's block so for now I'll put up an extra for the fun of it all.  
  
Extra #2:  
  
Tamashii: Oh crap that was the most unforgivable thing you have ever done this time Duo!  
  
Duo: Wha I do? (Saying while eating at the same time), 'chocking on food now'  
  
'Chough chough'  
  
Tamashii: Here take this glass of water and drown!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: (giving the puppy dog eyes towards Tamashii) "Please don't be mean to meeeee." (Starts to cry in the back round.)  
  
Quatre: What is happening in here? (Looking around and seeing Duo crying in the back round and Tamashii about to throw a glass of water at Duo.)  
  
Tamashii: (looking innocently at Quatre) nothing  
  
(In back round author comes in)  
  
Suzaku24: What in the name of oh holy Goddess is happening here!! Will someone tell me or else!  
  
Duo: (still chocking on food) 'chough chough'  
  
Tamashii: Really if you must know.  
  
Suzaku24: Yeah I really want to know this instant if you don't mind.  
  
Quatre: Well Tamashii is trying to drown Duo with a glass of water at the moment as I can tell.  
  
Tamashii looks at Quatre and runs towards him and was about to squish him with a move she just learned from a wrestling show.  
  
Suzaku24: Oh no you don't! (Takes a staff from inside of herself and hits Tamashii over the head and knocks her out cold.)  
  
Duo: Can I have water now? (Saying it while giving off really adorable puppy-dog eyes.)  
  
Suzaku24: Here you go. (Gives Duo the glass of water from out of no where.)  
  
Quatre: Oh thank goodness you came Suzaku24. Well I have to go for now okay.  
  
(In back round a door slams shut)  
  
Tamashii: Hi all I just got back from the store!!  
  
Duo: How can that be Suzaku24 just beat you down earlier? (Looking really confused now)  
  
Quatre: True, how can that be your unconscious over there? (He points over to the other side of the room, emphasis over to the prone body of Tamashii on the floor.)  
  
Suzaku24: Okay this is just confusing so I'm going to get out of here as soon as I can.  
  
Tamashii: Well it seems you have just seen a new hologram projected I was just going to finish it up today when I got back from the store. But it seems that it must have got loose while I was away.  
  
Quatre: Well that explains a lot of things, because for one you would never do that to Duo no matter what, for both of you are like partners in crime when it comes to pulling pranks on everyone.  
  
Suzaku24: That is so true and also I didn't make you into a person who would do that no matter what, unless it was suppose to be a prank toward one of the other guys in the story.  
  
Duo: YAY!!!!!!! You aren't like that crazy hologram you just made earlier this week and last month and the day before last month as well.  
  
Tamashii: The holograms aren't supposed to do that. I programmed them to be on their best behavior no matter what environment they might be in. Also I made them out of my own structures, so they should be like me in a lot of ways. I've programmed them all to do specifically only the things that the chip tells them to do no matter what.  
  
Quatre: Well that explains a lot for now and I really need to go now.  
  
Duo: Yeah I have to go as well, I've got to go and finish something on my gundom by tomorrow.  
  
Tamashii: Well same here, I have to reprogram the hologram that as you can see is pretty much screwed up so yeah.... Heck I'm afraid that it might take a long time just to fix it if that has to be.  
  
Suzaku24: Alright well that's the end of it for now right? In all the time I had to make you all I hope that this is going to be the last extra I have to do for now.  
  
Author's note  
  
I hope you liked this extra for now I can't think of anything for the story so this is all I can do. I'm in a writer's block for now alright so I can't do the story for now until it is over. The next chapter of the story will be up loaded by the end of this month or the beginning of the next.  
  
See you all later from Suzaku24 I hope you all well. 


	8. Chapter 4

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing figure. Sorry I didn't put the Gundom Wing Part in I just wasn't thinking at the time. I also own the character Tamashii.  
  
From last time:  
  
"Well isn't this peachy all of you people are just staring at me for what? FOR JUST STATING WHAT WAS SO OBVIOUS TO ALL OF US FROM THIS GUY RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND WHO HAS A GUN POINTING AT ME!!!!!!!!! Yelled Tamashii.  
  
******************************* Now on with the story  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
'I can't believe it this is so dull. All I did was yell and I get threaten to be shot in the head if I don't answer any questions. But right now I really don't care and when I do care I'll get them back in my own twisted way,' thought Tamashii.  
  
'Oh crap hell is going to open up in here isn't?' thought Duo.  
  
When everything seemed all still and kinda freaked out a lot in the room. A huge explosion happened out of no where. You could hear it outside, but if you were underground like them you would have heard it faintly but you could feel the floor shaking.  
  
Well after they felt and kinda heard the explosion. They all ran to their gundoms in the other room. (They left Tamashii on accident, but it doesn't matter for they forgot about her once they were off for their gundoms.) So as you can tell Tamashii wasn't quite happy about being left in a room that she wasn't accustomed to. But anyways at least they finally left her alone.  
  
"Finally they left me alone for once after all that junk they were doing and saying beforehand. Well I wonder where they all ran off to after that shake. Oh well lets go and find out," said Tamashii.  
  
Tamashii started to get up and as she was, well she forgot about her wounds but once she tried to get up the pain over took her at once. And it pained her even more so to move now. So now Tamashii had to figure how to get the heck out of there and find out where the guys went.  
  
"Cracks!!! This hurts too much to move but my curiosity just flared up and now I've got to find out where those guys went of I'll just be even more agitated. Oh man this is going to end badly if I keep on moving but I've got to," mumbled Tamashii.  
  
As soon as the pain came it was long gone forgotten as soon as Tamashii set on an idea she forgets everything else, if that can really happen lucky her (lol).  
  
"Well this is just peachy I don't even know where the door is to leave this room and the stairs are locked off at the top. It seems to be bolted it and is that steel plates on it too? Well that's something new to see. I hope that this place isn't as confusing as it seems to be, because if it is oh hell is going to pay. For making this place so confusing is as bad as me trying to be nice to that dude who I punched earlier. On second though that wasn't so bad until it seemed like he was going to pummel me, but I bet I could whoop his butt," Tamashii said with great enthusiasm.  
  
As Tamashii was getting up again, yeah there was a lot of pain but she over came that part and was now standing up a little wobbly but still standing. She walked slowly over to the other side of the room with a little help from the couch.  
  
"Jeez I really need to make myself some crutches soon or else I'm going to end up flat on my face if I have nothing to hold on to for now. That means I now need to find some materials for that and to go and find out where the guys went off to. Also I need to find the doors around here first before all that and figure out which room is which as soon as I find out where all the doors are," stated Tamashii.  
  
She started to feel around the walls to see if she could feel any nocks and crannies in the walls. When she pushed against one of the walls, it opened up with a whoosh. She looked into it and saw.......  
  
"HOLY CRAPS!!!!" yelled Tamashii.  
  
What she saw could put any assassin feeling like their in heaven. Tamashii looked around the dimmed room and saw so many weapons you would think an army lived there. As she walked around the dimmed and weaponry covered room, she saw a lot of computers as well. Tamashii walked over to one of the computers, while still trying to drag her-self at the same time with the pain coming back.  
  
'What the heck are these? These look like scamadics to really big robots. No that's not right, its gundoms, like it say's at the bottom of the screen,' thought Tamashii.  
  
As Tamashii started to walk away from the computer, well she tripped over some cloth. She fell flat on her face right after she fell.  
  
'Oh great just what I need to trip over junk in here and probably end up dead after tripping over things so much hardy hardy har,' thought Tamashii.  
  
When Tamashii looked up as she was getting up, her shirt hem caught the cloth that she tripped on. Well as she moved to get up her shirt was pulling the cloth down or up from what ever it covered.  
  
Tamashii started to walk away the cloth fell down what ever it covered, and as the last of the bulky cloth fell down, Tamashii heard the metal that fell down after the cloth did. What she saw was a huge gundom. It was all white will this huge red sash around its mid-section. The head of the gundom looked like Duo's but it was all white but it had a, gold tail-like thing on the back of its head. Also there were two red strips on either side of its face. The hands had gold bands on it with the word Phoenix engraved into its right upper arm. The rest of it was still covered with a separate cloth.  
  
"What the heck is this? I wonder," mumbled Tamashii.  
  
Tamashii slowly limbed over to the gundam. As she reached it, she started to pull down the rest of the cloth that covered it. When she took the rest of the cloth off, she saw that the gundam seem unfinished. It was missing the armor for the left leg and some pieces were missing from the right one. She could see some wiring coming out of the gundam's left leg's joint.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just fix that up for the guys, since I can't seem to figure out where they are at the moment," said Tamashii.  
  
So Tamashii started to feel around the walls to see if she could find the switch for the lights. Well she finally found them for after almost a half an hour. As she turned the lights on, she saw how huge the room really was.  
  
The room was as huge as two high schools combined with an elementary school on the side. It had cat walks all over the walls and literally they were all over the place. Most of the cat walks were chained to the ceiling and all you had to do was pull the chain connected to it and it would lower down to you. There were computers scattered all over the place and most of the computer screens were built into the walls. There were parts for gundams hanging on the walls and there were tools for everything you can think of all in a row on the walls and some scattered on the floors.  
  
Tamashii looked around and got an idea in her head right away. As she started to limp back to the gundam, she was grabbing tools on her way back. She then turned on the computers as well. As she returned back to the incomplete gundam, by then Tamashii found some blueprints for the gundam on the side table next to one of the closer computers to the gundam.  
  
Tamashii started to work on the left leg first for she already figured out how to build the armor for it. She started to grab some tools that she got earlier and went to work on the missing armor. As she was doing that, she decided to do some modifications as well to the gundam, for the fun of it. Well let's just say that she ummmm really did something to the gundam, in her own way.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry this was late but my brain has been wandering around a lot for the past couple of weeks. Also I will now accept flamer if you want to that is. But oh well, all I can say is if you flame I will know how to get you back. (Mahhhhhhh) Okayyyyyy, well I was wondering if any of you can give me ideas for the next chapter that would be great cause at the moment I can't think of anything and my mind has been on the frits for awhile now. Okay talk to you all later, until the next chapter, Ja ne'!!!! 


	9. Author's Note2: Flamer

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry this isn't another chapter but I have something to say to a reviewer of mine. HellAngel13 well that was the saddest review you have sent to me. I want to know what you were talking about, about where you can do better even when you for one haven't done even one story of your own yet for starters. I would like to see you do that first before you criticize my stories and me. Also I would write faster if I had the time and wasn't doing two other stories at the same time as well. Another thing is I know that I have some words wrong like I spelled gundum wing like this but it's suppose to be spelled like this gundam wing. So the next time you want to somewhat flame me think about what you say before you send it in and at least make one story up of your own and see how much effort it takes just to write up one chapter out of eight other ones not counting two other stories that you have to do as well. So there take that in and don't try that again unless you have done a story of your own first then you can say that stuff about me as soon as you get at least three chapters up of your own.  
  
*************Notes**************  
  
Again I am sorry that this is not another chapter but again I have to do some school work and figure out other chapters for my other stories as well. 


	10. Chapter 5

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundum Wing (go figure). I also own the character Tamashii. Oh and in this chapter there is going to be major Relena blashing so if those who like her I'm sorry but I really don't like her at all.  
  
From last time: ****************************************  
  
Tamashii started to work on the left leg first for she already figured out how to build the armor for it. She started to grab some tools that she got earlier and went to work on the missing armor. As she was doing that, she decided to do some modifications as well to the gundam, for the fun of it. Well let's just say that she ummmm really did something to the gundam, in her own way.  
  
******************************* Now on with the story  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Tamashii worked on the gundam nonstop as soon as she started she didn't stop until she was finished modifying and reconfigure the gundam to her taste. As she finished the gundam, someone came up behind her and was about to grab the tool that was in her hands when out of no where she had a knife held to the intruder's throat.  
  
Duo felt the knife lightly pressed against his throat. He couldn't believe that this small little girl that was badly hurt beforehand had a knife to his throat without him knowing it to.  
  
Tamashii saw who it was and what she was about to do to him, so as soon as she saw that she started to back off. As soon as she backed off, she just fell to the ground and closed off her mind to everything around her.  
  
As Duo turned around to see what was wrong with Tamashii he heard her drop down to the floor. So as soon as she did that, he turned around as quick as he could to see why she fell to the ground. When he saw her, he looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't even there it felt like she just closed off from everything and just shut herself inside for some reason.  
  
A few minutes pasted and as soon as Duo was about to reach out to Tamashii. She started to shiver like she was cold or something like that and she started to scream with a piercing like sound. It shocked Duo at first. But as soon as it passed over, he just pulled Tamashii onto his lap. But she kept on screaming in bloody murder, so Duo started to rock back and forth and he started to hum a lullaby in a soft voice.  
  
As soon as Duo started to hum the lullaby, Tamashii stopped screaming but she started to whimper a little. It kind of reminded him of a helpless child just crying out for some kind of reassuring touch from a person they trust. Duo kept on rocking back and forth while humming at the same time. As a few hours past, Tamashii finally fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
When Duo was sure that Tamashii was sound asleep, he gently picked her up as he was slowly starting to stand up. He lifted her up as quietly and gently as he could and as soon as he was standing up with Tamashii securely held in his arms. Duo was starting to leave the room when out of no where he could hear someone yelling outside on the other side of the door. So Duo ducked Tamashii's head under his jacket. And as soon as he did the door slid open and showed a very p-ed off looking Relena.  
  
'I'm so happy that I covered the girls face with my jacket, so now she can't hear all the noise and won't be woken up at all,' thought Duo.  
  
Relena glared at Duo and then she glanced down to where he was holding Tamashii and as soon as she saw her, she went ballistic. As soon as she went ballistic Duo ran for the door as fast as he could go. And as soon as he got out of the room, he rushed over to the other side of the main circular room. And soon after he was being chased down by Relena.  
  
"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!!!!!!!" screamed Duo.  
  
And as soon as he screamed out, the some of the wall slide away to reveal all of the gundam pilots. They were all looking at Duo and wondering why he was screaming. That was until they saw Relena chasing after him with a murderous look on her face as well. And as soon as they saw that, they all rushed out to save Duo from the clutches of Relena.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"Humph," Duo wheezed out.  
  
It took all of the guys to get Relena calm enough so she doesn't try to attack Tamashii again. That's not counting Duo since he was running away from her with Tamashii in his arms the whole time.  
  
"Thanks guys, for saving me from the clutches of Relena, but still why did she try to have a go at meeee!!??" whined Duo.  
  
"I WASEN'T AFTER YOU!! I WAS AFTER THAT THING IN YOUR ARMS!!! Yelled Relena.  
  
"Well the thing that you are talking about is a person and it's a she," mumbled Duo.  
  
'What the heck is happening around me now? And why do I have some sort of clothing over me face?' thought Tamashii.  
  
"Hmmmm," Tamashii moaned out.  
  
"Hey look she's finally waking up again!" cried out Duo.  
  
"Really? Oh look she is!" Qutare said in a very happy voice.  
  
"What is all this noise, and will someone please get this jacket off of my face please?" Tamashii said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Oh oh," Qutare said in a surprised voice.  
  
As Duo was the closest to her at the time, so he as he was starting to taking that jacket off of her face Relena started to pump up for her attack on the girl. Right after Duo got the jacket off of her face Relena went for the kill. And as soon as she jumped Tamashii, Tamashii slid out of the way and in doing so Relena ended up slamming into the wall in a 'oomph' and as soon as she hit the wall both Tamashii and Duo started to laugh at her.  
  
"HAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA," they both went off on and still going.  
  
"Well that was something," Qutare said while trying to hold back his mirth.  
  
"What do you mean 'that was something'? It wasn't just something, it was freak'n genius. To have her literally hit the wall while she was suppose to hit me, is still really lame. And another thing who the heck is this guys?" Tamashii asked and laughed out most of it.  
  
"Well I'm Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the world," Relena stated in her really annoying voice that makes a lot of the guys in the room cringe.  
  
"Well that's great to know but still I don't care, all I wanted to know was your name not your life," Tamashii said in a really sarcastic and annoyed voice.  
  
But Relena didn't seem to notice or either she was just ignoring it.  
  
"Who are you anyways, you ruffian, I saw you with Heero and I had to come and see that you haven't hurt him with those dirty hands of yours," Relena said in a very snooty voice.  
  
"You bitch like I'd tell you who I am and another thing I don't have dirty hands and why would I hurt your precious Heero. And also if I remember so, I was unconscious at the time you saw him with me and look at him and then look at me you see he's larger than me and is stronger than me, so I don't think he would get hurt around me anytime soon," Tamashii said in a tired, still pissed off, and getting even annoyed voice.  
  
As Tamashii was close to yelling at Relena, she started to droop down. But before she was about to fall down Duo caught her and picked her up. While he was doing that, on the other side of the room you could see Heero glaring daggers at Relena. And as soon as Tamashii caught a glance of the famous ice glare from Heero, Relena launched herself onto his arm. As soon as she did that the glare intensified to where if you even looked at his eyes you would most likely end up in a heap of ashes.  
  
Once Duo had Tamashii secured in his arms, he looked around the room and saw that most of the guys were staring at him, with the look of surprise and a little of confusion as well. Duo just looked at them all and he just nodded his head over at the girl and then toward one of the hidden doors.  
  
Qutare picked up on what Duo was signaling to them first, so he went over to the door that Duo wanted to go into and opened it for him. When Qutare opened the door to another room Relena was about to go a-walled on Tamashii, she tripped on the hem of the jacket that was still on the floor. And as soon as Relena tripped over the jacket she went flying into the wall right next to the opened door. You could hear the cracking of a metal wall and as soon as you hear the cracking noise, you can now see a large head- shaped dent in the wall right beside the door.  
  
'Ouch, that must be a killer head-ach coming up now,' thought Tamashii.  
  
As soon as that happened, if you looked at Duo at the very moment you could see that his eyes were now the huge shape of large saucer plates in anime style and you could see he was so close to cracking up. You could see tears forming from Duo trying to hold back from laughing in-front of Relena and everybody else in the room at the moment.  
  
Once Relena got back from her looney world, she once again tried to get at Tamashii but ended up getting held back by.....  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well that's all I could think right now so sorry it was so short but I have exams to do right now and I have to go to meetings at the collage this week so I'm out of it for that week. Also I would like to thanks all those who have reviewed to me on this story. The next chapter should be up in less than two months from now. I have so late because of school, all of my exams, applications, and other school related things are coming up next month and most of the exams are starting in March. But the applications for high school are starting next month. So anyways I hoped that you liked this chapter I have up and REVIEW!!! I don't care if they are flamers now and I hope that I can get up to 20 reviews by the end of next month if possible. For now I hope you all well and  
  
HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS TO ALL!!!!!! 


	11. Tamashii's Bio

Name: Tamashii (spirit) Shukumei (destiny) Seishinseii (Sincerity)  
  
Age: somewhere between 80-90 years old or something but she looks like she is 16 years old  
  
Height: 5 foot 3 inches  
  
Hair: a white blond and is straight, it reaches a little past her butt and is always braided back.  
  
Eyes: color of a light powder purple, but will turn striking silver when either angered or using her powers.  
  
Skin: she has a light pale cream textured skin  
  
Body Structure and etc: a small petite body with power oozing out of her pores. She has small slender fingers and on one of her hands (left one) it had the tattoo of a white dragon on it which went up to her shoulder blades and on the other arm there was a small and delicate looking insignia of a falcon. Had a delicate looking bone structure but with the addition of her wings which only come out when ever a dimensional riff opens up or when ever she is in real need of help.  
  
Voice: when she sings it sounds like an angel is sings to the heavens above, but when she is angry she sounds demonic, and for when ever she just sounds like a very energetic child.  
  
Clothing: in my bio is where you will find out what she wears and she  
wears the clothes of the blond boy's. In my home page part.  
  
Heritage: part angel and other parts unknown until the rest of the story is through  
  
Family: Drunk and abusive father, drunk mother, siblings unknown (in this like time)  
  
Personality: strong willed, sarcastic, eccentric, kind, caring, outgoing, strong minded, and fearful for others, helps the less fortunate from her time even if it cost her days meal, smart, and loves to pick fights with people she doesn't like.  
  
Dislikes: slum joints, self centered people, time traveling, dimensional portals, and Relena  
  
Likes: everybody but a few choice people and demons, food, training, books, computers, herbs, helping people out, inventing whatever comes to mind, and music. 


	12. Chapter 6

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundam Wing (go figure). I also own the character Tamashii. Oh and in this chapter there is going to be major Relena bashing so if those who like her I'm sorry but I really don't like her at all.  
  
From last time: ****************************************  
  
Once Relena got back from her looney world, she once again tried to get at Tamashii but ended up getting held back by...........  
  
******************************* Now on with the story  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Wuffei and Heero as well, but as soon as Heero started to hold Relena back she latched on to Heero.  
  
Tamashii raised a delicate eyebrow at this and just shook her head at the sight and wondered if the bimbo figured that the guy she was hanging off didn't like her at all. But since the bimbo is so stupid, guess not, might take her a few decades to figure it out that the guy doesn't even like her. Oh well just as long as she doesn't try to attack me for the next few days.  
  
As soon as Relena latched on to Heero all hell broke loose!! XD  
  
Without knowing at all and just not thinking about Tamashii started to glow a light shade of gold and a twist of smoky lavender, and as she started to glow the glowing disappeared as fast as it had come. Once the glowing was gone, all of the wounds and bruising on Tamashii was gone.  
  
As soon as that happened to Tamashii, her wings appeared out of her back and were different from the ones they saw on her in the beginning. The wings were white with golden tints on the bottom feathers with a wingspread of six feet and seven feet in length.  
  
Once her wings came out Tamashii stood up and looked at the guys. She looked at them with these sad looking eyes and was about to ask them something, when Relena jumped up to her. And when Relena reached Tamashii, an explosion of light engulfed both Tamashii and everybody that was in the room.  
  
For once in Tamashii's life she really didn't want this to happen again to herself and defiantly not for anyone else. Because every time this happened to her something horrid always happen between the jumps.  
  
And as soon as the light engulfed everyone with Tamashii as well, some unknown shadow tried to grab them but missed, for before it got them the dimensional riff they got caught in closed up.  
  
In some other time and dimension********************************  
  
"TYSON!!!" yelled out the group of guys with one girl in it as well.  
  
They were all on their way to another practice session early in the morning that day but it seems that Tyson hasn't woken up yet. So as you can see all of them are trying to wake him up excluding Kai, who at the moment was training on his own.  
  
'Splash'  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Tyson.  
  
"Haaaa haaaa haa ha haha," laughed out Ray, Kenny (Chief), Hilary, and Max.  
  
As soon as the laughing started up it ended with a huge bang at the end. Like this,  
  
'BOOM BOOM BOOM', was the noise that appeared out of no where and as soon as that happened, a blinding light flashed out of no where. The light diminished to a dimming sphere of white light in the middle of the dojo.  
  
Once the sphere disappeared, there was a vortex that opened up and out of the vortex came the Gundam pilots, Relena, and Tamashii.  
  
They all ended up in a pile of bodies and as soon as they landed on the floor all sprawled out the Bladebreakers came running out to see what the noise was and where the light came from in the dojo.  
  
As soon as they reached the door to the dojo a person was flung out of the room and out of the paper sliding door.  
  
'Whoosh' 'Crash'  
'Boom'  
  
(Whoosh was for Duo flying in the air, crash was him going through the door, and boom was him hitting the wooden fence.)  
  
Once that happened to Duo all of the Bladebreakers rushed over to where he laid on the floor. As soon as they reached to where Duo was another one of the guys were thrown out of the dojo. It seemed that Duo, Heero, and Wufei were all thrown out of the dojo but non other than Tamashii.  
  
(Well let's see why this happened to all three of them and not just Duo alone)  
  
When they landed the first one to land was Relena, well she was all sprawled out. Next Trowa came and well let's just say that I hope Relena will be able to mush her face back into place after this. Then out came Qutare and at least he was able to land somewhere away from the mayhem that was going to happen soon. Finally Tamashii landed on her stomach, flat on the wooden floor and as soon as she landed Duo, Heero, and Wufei landed right on top of her in the same order as their names were said. Well once that happened Tamashii turned her head to look at who landed on her and well you knew what happens next already.  
  
As soon as they landed against the wooden fence the Bladebreakers did a anime style sweat-drop. XD The Bladebreakers looked into the dojo and saw Tamashii giving off a mega glare 10s worse than a Heero Death Glare. They all sundered when they saw that glare that Tamashii was giving to the guys that were thrown out of the dojo and into the wooden fence.  
  
Tamashii looked over at the Bladebreakers and her glare subsided from its fierce look that made them sundered before hand. She slowly walked over to them and put her hand out to shake their hands. As soon as she stuck out her hand Relena woke up (oh no XX).  
  
Relena looked over to where Tamashii was and where the Bladebreakers were standing. Once Relena locked on to where Tamashii was she jumped up suddenly. She ran over to where Tamashii was and was about to attack Tamashii when she noticed the Bladebreakers. So as we know the lovely saying she likes to go on and on about, "Hello my name is Relean Peacecraft Queen of the World blah blah blah," she went off on.  
  
"Who is this person anyways to think that she ended up the leader of our world," mumbled Duo.  
  
"Duo your finally up, I was getting worried that I might have thrown you a little to hard into the fence," Tamashii excitedly said.  
  
********************** (A few minutes later)  
  
Once they got Heero and Wufei awake they all headed out to the other side of the dojo to where the Bladebreakers were training at before the commotion. Finally they settled down and started to ask questions to each other and asking for names as well.  
  
"My name is Tyson, the one with the blond hair is Max, over there the one by himself is Kai, the girl next to my is Hilary, the one over by Kai with the ying-yang sign on his clothes is Rai, and finally this one right next to me with the glasses is Kenny or as we call him Chief," Tyson said to them.  
  
"My name is Duo, the guy over there with the blond hair is Qutare, the guy standing next to him is Trowa, the guy with the katana is Wufei, the guy that's kinda stalking in the shadows over there is Heero, and the girl is ummm........ I don't know her name!!!!" Duo gasped out in a shocked voice.  
  
"Well no duh I never told you, you baka, and the name is Tamashii Shukumei Seishinseii but you can just call me Tamashii," Tamashii scoffed out to Duo and to the others as well. 


	13. Author's Note: Sorry

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry about having my next chapter in so late but right now the next chapter might mightttt come out sometime next month because right now I'm picking out my electives and other classes for high school right now okay. Well I'm still sorry for the inconveniences of my late chapters right now but as you already know I'm really busy right now but I can tell you one thing thought during the summer time I'm going to get at least three to four chapters up as soon as I can but I can't promise that will get that many chapters up but I'll try for all of you out there.  
  
Suzaku24 


	14. Chapter 7

Title: There Is Nothing Like A Friend  
  
By: Suzaku24  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is close to a beyblade or and of its products would contribute to this fic or anything that is a Gundam Wing (go figure). I also own the character Tamashii. Oh and in this chapter there is going to be major Relena bashing so if those who like her I'm sorry but I really don't like her at all.

From last time:   
  
"Well no duh I never told you, you baka, and the name is Tamashii Shukumei Seishinseii but you can just call me Tamashii," Tamashii scoffed out to Duo and to the others as well.  
  
Now on with the story:Chapter Seven:  
  
Once they had established who was who was who, the two groups started to chat with each other (only Duo, Qutare, Max, Tyson, Rei, Kenny, Trowa, Hilary, and Relena were talking)  
  
"So your friends with Rei, Hilary, Kai, Max, and Kenny, and you don't even know what the heck an alcove is for??? Duo said in a very shocked voice.  
  
(N/A I don't know much on games, so right now I'm winging it (lol)  
  
"Well yeah, the alcove your talking about makes no sense to me at all and I've played that game a dozen times already," Tyson stated  
  
"But I would have thought with being friends will all of them, they could have at least helped you at some point at the alcove. Also you still haven't even got to the 34th level yet!! That is so sad and now I feel sad for you," Duo replied  
  
"I haven't had time to play it at all," Tyson retorted back at Duo.  
  
"Okay guys I think you've had a little too much guy time in the area of games and I think we should be discussing on how you all ended up here," Hilary told them.  
  
"Right, and another thing Duo didn't you know that in this realm they don't have the alcove cause their not as advanced as your world. One more thing the alcove is only a part of a series of dimensions in that game," Tamashii said.  
  
"Ohhhhh," Duo said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Anyways, how did you all get here anyways?" Hilary asked them.  
  
"Yeah that's what we all want to know as well and it seems that Seishinseii is the only one that knows the answer," Heero said in his mono toned voice.  
  
(N/A if you remember that is Tamashii's last name and you can find the meaning to it in her bio)  
  
As soon as Heero said that everybody looked over to where Tamashii was, even Kai. Once they all started to stare at Tamashii, she started to get agitated with them. She turned around and glared at them like-I'm-going- to-kick-your-ass-if-you-keep-doing-that look. Well with that being done some of the Bladbreakers looked away and so did Qutare.  
  
But as always Heero and Kai wasn't affected by it even Duo wasn't as well, but Wufei and Trowa were.  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely," Tamashii said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"It all started about in the 21st centary," she started off.

flaskback  
  
A baby wails in a white, bare, and cold room.  
  
A woman with long golden hair glides over to the baby.  
  
The baby stops crying and looks at the woman with adoring eyes.  
  
The woman picks up the child and rocks the baby to sleep.  
  
The baby falls back into a light sleep.  
  
The woman holds onto the baby and glides over to a hidden door way.  
  
As soon as the woman reaches the door people in black rush into the room.  
  
The woman quickly puts the baby down into the hidden room and closes the door.  
  
Once the baby is hidden, the door closes quickly.  
  
The woman goes into the room where the people with black on were in.  
  
The people in black rush over to the woman and attack her.  
  
As they attack the baby hears all this commotion and awakens.  
  
Sounds of struggling and screaming can be heard.  
  
Blood seeps under the hidden door and stains the white floor.  
  
The baby sees the blood and knows everything will change.  
  
A flash of light appears out of no where and the baby is absorbed into the light.

21st century  
  
A bright white light appears in the middle of a mountain side. An elderly woman slowly walks over to the dissipating light and sees a baby.  
  
The little baby starts crying but stops when the elderly woman picks her up. The baby looks up at the elderly woman with wonder.  
  
The elderly woman looks at the baby and decides to raise the baby as her own.  
  
"Now what shall I call you little one? Ummm......... I know how about Tamashii, for having such a kindred spirit and Shukumei for a middle name, in destiny for bringing you here to me. Since you are now going to be my granddaughter you shall now have my last name as well Seishinseii meaning sincerity for others," the elderly woman said in a soothing voice.  
  
The baby started to fall asleep as they both progress toward their new life together but it wouldn't last that long for something in the near future will happen to both of them, that will change both lives forever.

Author's Note:  
  
I'm so sorry for the lateness but I haven't been able to go on the computer for very long cause right now I've been kicked off by my sister cause her comp is down right now from the thunder storm. Well anyways the next chapter is going to be quite interesting. But still I would like to say many thanks to those who have reviewed my story and for those who have read it and liked it. I'm still asking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested in this proposition just e-mail me but your going to have to title it assistant alright cause if you don't I might accidentally delete it alright.  
  
Well many thanks and I bid you all well and the next chapter should be in as soon as I'm able to get my comp back from my sister.  
  
Suzaku24


End file.
